Dream Sweet
Chapter 1 I were in deep sleep in my room I were just finished watching Gravity Falls at night. I couldn't stay awake for watching another episodes of the show. But normally I could stay awake as i wanted to! But this times I couldn't stop closing my eyes.. Then... I fell.. Asleep It was very comfortable to rest my eyes and feel the warm under my quilt but somehow it does feel kinda weird.. The warm began to disappear then I could feel the wind touching my body but 'weird' I haven't open any my windows! Then somehow I couldn't feel my quilt anymore and I couldn't even feel my bed anymore! I begin to touch myself and rubbed to get heat but somehow that I should realized I wasn't in my bed anymore.. I open my eyes slowly and I began to gasp. "How did I get here?!" I said to myself in my mind I began to look around then I got up from the ground. I look back to see where I were sitting at. I was sitting next to a big tree who looks the same as the others trees. I realized that I'm trapped in some kind of forest. Did someone brought me here, while I were asleep? But that's would be impossible! I don't live next to a forest! Is it some kind of prank? I decided to walk a bit to figure where I were and what kinda forest I am trapped in.. It was very cold and I only have my pyjamas on. I starts to robbed myself to get some heat but it was kinda impossible... Because it were night and the wind were very strong. I started to get a bit upset and angry too! Who would do this as a prank!? That's just mean! And very awful! I continue to walk but just more in hurry, just in case to not get the cold. I starts to think that's impossible could be prank! Because none of my friends will never to such things and more! I never seen this forest before! There's more.... My looks... It had changed... My height have changed... I don't look the same as before.. I might be between 11-12 years old looking now... But i am way older than that... So it could be impossible be a prank but witch magic!! Or it could just be a dream... Well it must be! I grin a bit because my height has changed and I still could wear my pyjamas. I almost has walk in few hours and the way look exactly the same as before! Did I walk in circles? Or is it just me? I never has been in a situation like that before. I did tried to walk a trip in a forest but this! This was different! It were almost like the forest trying to confused me! "This must be a dream" I keep saying to myself. I just can't believe it is real! I walk in hours and there's was no sign of living or houses. I starts to think that's it not just a dream it's a bad dream a big NIGHTNARE! It must be! No one would walk in a forest like that! Especially me! But I don't have a choice! It's a nightmare! And what you had to? What you have to is just walk and see thruh your nightmares! It was a long walk.. It feels like I was walking in days! Nothing has changed! The road just look exactly the same as before! But I won't stop! I will continue until I see something just something! In some few hours (or days) I saw something or was it just me! But I must be! It's was a light but not just a light. It was bright... Very very bright. I began to walk more hurry I want to get into the light. Maybe I will be awake from the nightmare if I just choose the bright road! Then I decided to run it was too slow to just hurry walk. And it still does seems like the forest trying to get me away from the road. So it must be that way! When I first touched or get inside the bright road, the light began to be more brighter and I hurry took my hand up to cover my eyes. The bright light begins slowly to disappear and took my hand down slowly. I opened my eyes slowly to be sure that the light is still on. It wasn't! So open my eyes whole open! I begin to blink in few seconds. Because... Behind the bright road was it another forest. But this time the Suns was up. But it's impossible I do know it Kan be happen in dreams but for real. The outsight can't impossible changed that hurry. But it does seem like I'm still stuck in this dream. But why would I dream about forests? But the weirdest is that it does not feel like dream. Everything looks real and I can even feel everything. This dream must be really realistic! I begin to walk again but in hurry. I still hope to find someone or something. Just some! I walk and walk and I was glad because this time the forest dosent look the same so I don't walk in circles. But the bad thing is.. My looks still hasn't change back to my old looking. Why would this dream keep me young as a kid? "This dream is weird as hell" I said to myself as I continue to walks. Then the air began to change then as the ashes flew down to the ground. It smell like something is burning. I begin to panicked. What's should I do. I can run everywhere! But what's way would be away from the fire! So I just ran. The way I choose was wrong. There's was fire everywhere and there's was no ambulances? I panicked more and more that's I begin to move weird! But something has change my mind. I could hear something... I here laughter... Who will laugh in a situation like this! This just crazy! I choose to follow the sounds. When I just got here. I see two kids in my age (somehow because I somehow change my age myself) and then an old dude enjoy the view of them! But should the old dude not react different? He should somehow panic or just call to the ambulance! This is frigging a fire! Then I heard a splash I look to the another sides it was these two kids in my age. They were playing water balloons, well they did get some water.. The first one was feeling annoyed by the girl, he was wearing a cap with a tree on it and he was wearing shorts then the another one who was a girl. She was wearing a sweater and a skrirt and a cute headband. They both seems like siblings. Then the old dude who enjoys the views of them must be their Grandpa? I were staring at them for a moment. Trying to figures it where I know them from... Because somehow they look very... Familar... Then I started to gasp. When I just looked at the boy again... I started to realize that he actually is.... Category:Fan-Fiction